The New Girl and Carlos
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: A new girl comes to the Palm Woods she is Jo's best friend. Carlos and James made a bet that went wrong can they make it right? Lot of OOC in here my first BTR fic be nice! Rating changed Carlos/OC Kendall/jo Logan/Camille James/OC
1. Something to think about

****

**Something to think about  
By: YuukiKaname  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Or Any famous names mentioned  
****A/n: I do own my own characters (Megan, Ashley, Mike, and Lewis) and I would like to thank WMHS CheerioBrittany for helping me in my retype!**

* * *

It was another day in Palm Woods bright and sunny it was 80 degree weather. As The BTR gang were chilling at the pool Kendall was waiting for Jo to show up and to join them at the pool. As Camille and Logan were snuggled up together on the beach chair. "So Kendall when did Jo say she be here?" Carols asked. Kendall looked at his watch "Should be here pretty soon ah and there she is right on time," Kendall said.

Jo walked to the guys wearing blue jean shorts and her yellow polka dot t-shirt and along with her was a shy wavy brown hair girl with piercing blue eyes, she stood 5'6" long tan legs. She wore blue jean shorts and a red tank top. "Hey guys!" Jo said. Carolos and James both perked up when they saw the new girl walking towards them. "I would like you guys to meet my new friend and co-star Megan," Jo said.

James and Carlos popped up and started rambling off so fast. Megan stood there looking at the ground "She's very shy don't you say?" Kendall said. Jo nodded in agreement "She'll warm up if Carlos and James don't scare her off," Jo said. Megan looked at them and smiled softly. "If you excuse me," She said quietly. Megan walked off to the bathroom. "I SAW HER FIRST!" Carlos and James yelled. "Dude I get her," James said. As they kept fighting. "No I do," Carlos said.

"Both of you knock it off and don't scare her off she's very sweet and she's got talent and I don't want her to quit from being scared off," Jo said. Carlos and James than made a bet on who would get her first. "That's a stupid idea why would you guys make a bet on a girl," Jo said. Megan came back walking to them. "Are we going swimming or what?" Megan asked. Jo stood up and nodded "Yeah let's go get our swimsuits on and we will meet the boys back here you coming Camille?" Jo asked. Camille peeled herself from Logan. Than joined Jo and Megan as they walked to Jo's apartment to change.

"Dude she's hot," James said, "And sorry Carlos but you can't beat the face." James did his little hand dance around his face. Carlos rolled his eyes at James. As they waited for the girls to come back outside to join them. "I can't believe those boys really to think they could do that," Camille said. Jo walking out of her room "I know they really think they can make a bet," Jo said. Megan looked at them confused. "Carlos and James made a bet to see which one would get you first," Camille said. Megan frowned and she sat down on the couch.

"Oh Megan don't cry don't even worry we will make them pay for it," Camille said. Camille sat down next to Megan and gave her a small hug. Jo smirked as they started plotting. "Change out of the one piece Megan we will make them drool hard than set you up with a fake boyfriend," Jo said. Megan looked down "But I don't have a two piece," She said. "I got one you can borrow I'm going to make a phone call," Jo said. Megan went to change as she came out in a dark blue two piece string bikini. "K let's go he will be on his way," Jo said.

They walked down the hallway and into the lobby. As they walked outside and the boys quickly were standing up James and Carlos fighting each other to go talk to Megan first. "I'm sorry boys but didn't we tell you Megan is dating someone," Camille said. Carlos and James looked at each other and had the damn it look on their face. "You know Taylor Launter right?" Jo asked. Kendall knew now what was going on so he started to play along. "Yeah I remember you telling me about him I can't believe I simply forgot to tell them," Kendall said. Carlos and James gave Kendall a look.

Soon Taylor Launter walked out into the pool area wearing his red swim trunks and a gray beater. Carlos couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous and James was complaining about the way Taylor looked saying he was prettier than him and saying it wasn't fair. "Hey sweetheart sorry I am late my mom and dad needed my help moving things around the house," Taylor said. Megan smiled and kissed Taylor Launter on the cheek. "Not a problem honey," Megan said. Megan hugged Jo and Camille real quick whispering thank you into their ears.

"So Taylor I heard you been working out can you show me?" Camille asked. Taylor took off his shirt and their he stood with his 8 pack abs and which just shamed James even more. Megan smirked bigger as they chilled by the pool side joking around and talking. Soon Megan was finally warming up to everyone and soon she was making everyone laugh as she pushed both James and Carlos into the pool laughing.

Taylor soon left he had to go out of the state for his movie shoot. It was getting dark as everyone gathered around the little camp fire guitar dude was playing on his guitar as BTR started singing to one of their songs. Soon when they finished "Come on Megan sing one," Jo said. Megan shook her head. "You sing?" Logan asked. Megan nodded "But I'm too shy I don't think I am good enough," Megan said. "Oh come on it's fine no one is going to judge you go ahead," Kendall said.

Megan nodded finally in agreement after everyone kept begging her to sing. She leaned over and whispered into guitar dude's ear what to start playing as he nodded and started playing the song on his guitar. Megan started singing to "Come on get higher" She was singing it perfect and the guys jaws dropped hearing her sing to it. When Megan got done singing everyone clapped. Megan hid her blushing face with her hands. They talked a little more joking around. As soon everyone was departing and going to their rooms. Megan was walking to her room when Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan were walking up with Jo and Camille.

Megan turned around to them. "Thank you guys for a fun and memorable day in the Palm Woods I can't wait for more days to come. Oh and Carlos and James next time you want to make a bet on which one of you would get me first next time don't make a bet in front of my friends and we wouldn't have to lie to you guys just gives you something to think about," Megan said. Megan opened her door to her room and closed it. Leaving James and Carlos speechless.

Please Review Please be nice it's my first BTR x.x if you got any ideas or suggestion please message me on my fan fiction account thank you! ^_^


	2. A broken heart to fix

**A Broken Heart to be fix  
By: YuukiKaname  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Nor Any famous names mentioned  
A/n: I do own my own characters (Megan, Ashley, Mike, and Lewis)**

* * *

The very next day as the sun shined into the boys apartment building. The boys woke up to and staggered to go eat breakfast and get ready to go to Rocque Records to meet Gustavo and Kelly for their recording. Soon their was a knock on the door Katie opened the door and there stood two pissed off girlfriends. "What's wrong girls?" Logan asked. They walked into the apartment. "Thanks to your two friends Megan was bawling all night because of your two stupid bet. She's been through a lot and this wasn't what she needed!" Jo yelled.

Kendall and them looked at Jo and Camille confused about what they were talking about. "Whoa okay back it up what happened?" Kendall asked. Jo sighed "Megan just got over a really terrible relationship the last guy she dated. Only dated her because he made a bet with his friend that he could date her, make her fall deeply in love with him than break her heart! Into a million pieces and he did" Jo yelled. Carlos and James looked at each other than down to the ground feeling guilty they couldn't even look up at anyone.

"I am very disappointed in you boys how can you do that to an innocent girl! you boys better make things right with her I am ashamed of you boys," Miss Knight said. Carlos and James nodded. "And until they do make things right with Megan we are not talking to you guys," Jo said. Camille and Jo walked out with a stunned Logan and Kendall and than they jerked their bodies towards Carlos and James throwing their hands in the air.

"Way to go now you go Jo and Camille made at me and Logan for something WE did not do," Kendall said. "Sorry man," James said. As they left to Rocque Records and walked in with gloomy faces "DOGS YOU'RE LATE," Gustavo said. "Yeah sorry Gustavo," Kendall said. Kelly just walking in with Gustavo's coffee. "You guys look like something terrible happened," Kelly said. They sighed "Well no time for that you boys fix whatever you have after singing a couple new songs I came up with!" Gustavo said.

They went to work and sang a couple new songs than headed back to Palm woods. Carlos and James went to think of what they could do to make things right with Megan. They were in their apartment thinking. "Hey I got an idea why don't we get a sound system and do an open mic. Night and get everyone there and sing," James said. "We take the some sound systems from Gustavo and get everyone to come," Carlos said. They thought it was a pretty good idea so the boys got to work and invited everyone to an open mic night.

Jo, and Megan just walked into the palm woods when Camille came running to them. "The boys are planning an open mic night," Camille said. As the party started Jo and Megan just went to Jo's apartment and watched from the balcony of Jo's room as the boys and everyone went up to sing it was pretty funny with half of them singing. As they sang and Carlos went last to sing. James made a dedication to Megan now Carlos was doing the same. As he sang Megan watched and she didn't know what to do or to say really she was hurting. After Carlos was done he looked up to where Jo and Megan were standing.

Carlos frowned when he didn't see them up there. Than soon Megan and Jo appeared at the pool area with everyone. Gustavo and Kelly had appeared with arms crossed when Megan took the microphone from Carlos and she started to sing again without the music she sang "Broken," By Lindsey Haun. She would hit the notes prefect trying not to cry when she sang the song. There was a few tears when she had finished the song. She dropped the microphone when Gustavo clapped and Kelly was wiping her eyes. "That was good very good I would like to talk to you in my studio tomorrow morning be there," Gustavo said, "DOGS make sure she comes and DOGS your in trouble."

Megan walked away from everyone as she went to go to her room. She pressed the button to the elevator. Jo and Camille still glaring at the boys. Carlos had quickly put his helmet on and James saw what he was doing and they both ran quickly to stop Megan. Carlos had got to Megan first grabbing her wrist once the doors opened to the elevator. She turned to face Carlos. "Megan look we are really sorry we never knew we were stupid. We just really like you a lot and I hope you can forgive us. We never ever meant to hurt your feelings," Carlos said.

Megan looked at him tears falling "Yeah you guys were stupid why the hell would you do that especially to think you guys would get me! What morons you guys are! When I had my heart recently torn into a million pieces. Do you know how it feels to get it torn? do you guys know the pain? No you guys probably don't. Do you know how it feels when you caught him with your BEST FRIEND! In your apartment making out!" Megan yelled.

Hot tears were now pouring down her cheeks. As Logan, Kendall, Jo, and Camille standing in the background their hearts breaking from hearing that. Carlos and James's heart were breaking as well. "Megan we would never do that to you," James said.

"Yeah right I don't believe you any of you forget this just let me be," Megan said. Megan went to jerk her wrist away but Carlos held tighter. "Let go of me please Let me go!" Megan said. Megan was now sobbing he let go. Jo and Camille ran to her and walked with her into the elevator as they hugged her. Carlos and James looked at Kendall and Logan they were lost for words. Carlos came up with an idea and quickly ran away and went to get what he needed to get done.

It was about midnight when Carlos came back to find Megan alone in the palm woods pool area he walked behind her and handed her twelve dozen white roses with blue tips around them. Megan turned around tears were falling from her face as he wiped each one that fell with his thumbs. "Thank you but why are you trying so hard? I mean I'm not worth it," Megan asked. Carlos smiled a bit "Because I really like you a lot and you do deserve happiness and you are worth every bit of it," Carlos said. Megan looked at him "So what are you saying?" Megan asked.

"I want you to let me show you true happiness I want to fix that broken heart of yours so please will you give me that chance?" Carlos asked. Megan was in awe as she looked at the flowers and than him trying not to cry. "Yes I will give you the chance but that don't mean we are dating not just yet," Megan said. Carlos smiled and hugged Megan tightly. "Come on let's get you inside before you catch a cold," Carlos said. Megan nodded softly.

They walked inside and Carlos walked Megan to her apartment giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Till tomorrow my fair lady I will come to pick you up on the way to Rocque Records," Carlos said. Megan smiled "Till tomorrow my fair prince," Megan said. Carlos waved goodbye and went to his apartment. He went to his room that he shared with the guys and went to sleep and wait for the next day to come.

~~~~~~~  
Please Review!

~~~~~~~~  
Lyrics from songs mentioned will be added later in an Author's Note so you can know the words and meanings to the songs.


	3. A date with her

**A date with her  
By: YuukiKaname  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Nor Any famous names mentioned  
A/n: I do own my own characters.**

* * *

The next day Carlos woke up earlier than the gang and took a shower singing to himself when the others soon scrambled to their feet walking out of their rooms as they looked at Carlos funny than Logan got excited "You got Megan to forgive you?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded "Sure did and I am grabbing her to take her with us to Rocque Records," Carlos said. Logan and Kendall smiled which that meant their girlfriends were going to talk to them again.

After they ate breakfast they were getting ready to go to the studio. "I wonder why Gustavo said we were in trouble," Kendall said. "What did you do?" They all asked at the same time. "Me?" They said in union. "Yes you… Stop that," They yelled. "Yeah I wonder that too," Logan said. "Let's go!" Carlos said. The others got dressed and they walked out as Carlos went to Megan's apartment knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Megan walked out wearing white short skirt and a red t-shirt with a heart on the front she had matching flip flops on and she had put her hair up in a pony tail. "Are you ready to go?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah let's go, Oh Kendall, Logan, Jo and Camille told me to tell you guys to call them when we come back from Rocque Records," Megan said. Kendall and Logan smiled and knuckle punched each other. As they went to Rocque Records to talk to Gustavo and Kelly. "So why did you pop up at palm woods yesterday anyways Gustavo?" James asked. "Because dogs I was going to yell at you for taking my sound system but when I heard this girl's voice totally forgot," Gustavo said.

"That's a first," James mumbled. "DOGS IN THE RECORDING ROOM NOW!" Gustavo yelled. Megan winced when she heard him yell. "Sorry about that what's your name?" Kelly asked. "Megan," Megan replied. "Well Megan you have an amazing voice and I would like you to sign with me and I would also like you to do a duet with the boys and when they go on tour to be their opener," Gustavo said.

Boys came running and smiled all jabbering at the same time telling her please and do it and it would be awesome. "Well I would love to do it but I don't want it to collided with my acting career," Megan said. The boys looked down a bit disappointed. "We could work around it," Kelly said. Megan smiled softly and looked at the boys "Well I will have to think about it," Megan said. They looked bummed. "But I wouldn't mind listening to them sing their songs," Megan said.

"Alright would you like to sing with them?" Gustavo asked. They had a pleading look on their faces Megan giggled. "Sure," Megan said. The boys grabbed Megan's hands and took her into the recording booth. As they grabbed head phones and started singing to their new song Gustavo wrote last night putting Megan in the song as they sang Megan was in the middle of the boys. It was her turn to sing and she hit a high pitch perfectly which shocked the boys and Gustavo.

After awhile they were back in the palm woods as Megan and Carlos were laughing and enjoying each others company. They kind of sat away from everyone in a cabana. "So would you like to go with me to the carnival tomorrow?" Carlos asked. Megan smiled big and blushed at the same time. "Are you asking me out on a date Carlos?" Megan asked. Carlos looked at her smiling back "I am so would you please?" Carlos asked. Megan hugged Carlos "I would love to," Megan said. Carlos kissed Megan on the cheek "I'll pick you up at 4," Carlos said. Megan got up now "Sounds good I got to go now Jo and I have rehearsal," Megan said.

Carlos waved good bye as the boys appeared in front him when Megan walked away "Someone's got a date," Logan said. Carlos nodded "Yeah this will be great I will make it memorable for her!" Carlos said. He stood up doing a superman pose. Soon Kendall's phone rang it was Gustavo. "Yeah Gustavo," Kendall said. "Dogs the carnival is tomorrow and Griffin want's big time rush to perform the days the carnival is in town," Gustavo said.

"Okay Gustavo we will do it," Kendall said. Carlos frowned he didn't want this to ruin his date. "Don't worry buddy you will still have your date," Logan said. "And I got an idea," Kendall said. Holding up his finger and smiling his usual smile. They started plotting and made the plans for Carlos and Megan's date. Hours later Megan and Jo got dropped off at the Palm Woods when a long black limo pulled up.

He rolled his window down and looked at the girls. "Megan I presume?" The dark skin guy asked. "Yes?" Megan said. He stepped out of his limo and grabbed Megan's hand and kissed it. "Names Hawk I own Hawk Records and I heard you have an amazing singing voice I would like to sign you a record deal," Hawk said. Megan and Jo looked at each other.

"I am sorry I already told Rocque Records that I would think about signing up with them and plus my acting career comes first so I don't even think I am going to have a singing career," Megan said. Hawk smiled at Megan "But I can offer you bigger deals and I can work around your acting career and make sure your well known for both make you a huge star," Hawk said.

Megan looked at him and was hesitate about it. "Well it's still a no sorry I rather work hard for my stardom than have it handed to me," Megan said. Jo had sent a text to Kendall to get out front. Soon the BTR gang was out front "Ah isn't it Hawk still a failure," Kendall said. Hawk smirked "Big Time Rush or I should say Big Time Crush you guys are not going to last long here," Hawk said. Megan walked to Carlos and put her arm around his arm.

"What you doing here anyways Hawk?" Logan asked. Hawk smiled and got in his limo "That's none of your business. Megan call me when you want a real record deal," Hawk said. He left and the boys looked at Megan with questionable faces. "Look I told him no I want to focus on my acting career," Megan said. Carlos hugged Megan. They walked inside and they hung out.

The very next day Megan and Jo had left early to rehearsal as the boys were rehearsing themselves for the carnival. As Carlos and Megan were both excited about the whole date. When they were done with rehearsal they all scattered as fast as they could to get Carlos ready and Jo and Camille were helping Megan get ready for her date. Megan got dressed up in a black mini skirt with a yellow halter top as she shook her hair free after Jo curled it for her.

She grabbed her black flip flops and put them on as she looked at her friends "I'm nervous I haven't been on a date since Lewis broke up," Megan said. Jo hugged Megan and smiled at her. "You will be fine trust me Carlos is a sweet kid he won't hurt you," Jo said. "And if he does we will hurt him," Camille said. Megan smiled and hugged them both as they met the boys down in the lobby as Jo and Camille made Megan wait.

Jo and Camille went to the boys and hugged their boyfriends. "Where's Megan?" Carlos asked. Seeing he was just as nervous as Megan was. "She's coming don't worry," Jo said. Megan stepped out of the hallway and walked towards the boys it was like slow motion to Carlos he was in heaven. And the beginning of their date begun….

Please Review


	4. The Carnvial is in town

**The carnival is in town…  
By: YuukiKaname  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Nor Any famous names mentioned or any songs or lyrics  
A/n: I do own my own characters.  
**

At the carnival it was pretty crowded as Megan and Carlos were walking hand and hand going on carnival rides. As the others were playing games and enjoying their time. Megan and Carlos were laughing and enjoying their date as they soon walked over and ordered some food they sat down to eat "So are you enjoying this date so far?" Carlos asked. "I am, you been a real gentleman to me thank you so much you don't really know how much this means to me," Megan said.

Carlos smiled after they ate Megan and Carlos played games as he won her a big teddy bear they joined the others as they went onto a ride together as they all strapped in the spinning coaster. Soon the carnival was almost at a end as BTR had to go up on stage to sing. Megan joined Jo and Camille up front to listen to the boys sing as they sang their songs "City is Ours" "Big time" and "Til I forget about you". They cheered for them when they finished singing. They came down off the stage and joined the girls as Carlos hugged Megan.

"Let's go ride on the Ferris wheel before they shut the carnival down for the night," Carlos said. Megan nodded as Carlos took her hand and took off Megan laughed. As they ran off to the Ferris Wheel. Megan laughing as they ran. Kendall, Jo, Camille, and Logan joined the Ferris wheel. As poor James just sat there and watched them. Megan snuggled up close to Carlos she was enjoying the time she was having with Carlos she felt safe finally something she hasn't felt in awhile.

It was time to go back to Palm Woods as Carlos and Megan were still walking hand and hand both having a huge smile on their faces. Carlos walked Megan to her apartment "Carlos you were a great host and I can't wait to do this again thank you for such a wonderful night," Megan said. Carlos smiled at her. "You are welcome I enjoyed your company and would like to do this again tomorrow the carnival is in town for three more days and we get to sing each time and would you please open up for us tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

Megan nodded "I sure will. I got a few songs I want to sing," Megan said. Carlos was excited as he hugged Megan good night. Megan unlocked her door as she watched Carlos walk away she couldn't help but to start to fall in love with him. As she shut the door to her apartment she leaned against the door with a big smile on her face. She was excited about tomorrow as Megan went to bed thinking about tomorrow. Carlos walked into his apartment in cloud 9. "Someone's got bit by the love bug," Miss Knight said.

Carlos nodded he wasn't going to hid it. "She's wonderful she likes what I like and she makes me smile I really think she might be the one Miss Knight," Carlos said. Miss Knight smiled and hugged Carlos "I am glad you found someone honey," Miss Knight said. Carlos nodded as he went to bed with the others and he couldn't wait till morning arrived he was super excited.

The next day it was bright and sunny as Megan and Jo didn't have rehearsal so Megan, Camille and Jo went with the boys to Rocque Records to watch their rehearsal. As they sang and Megan and Jo danced to it. "Gustavo if you don't mind I want to sing a duet with Carlos in my opening act for the boys today," Megan said. The boys looked at Megan and Gustavo. Kendall, Logan, and James perked up "You are opening up for us?" Kendall asked. Megan nodded.

Gustavo liked the idea. "So I heard Hawk tried to talk to you," Kelly said. Megan nodded "Told him if I was going to sign up with someone it was you guys," Megan said. Gustavo cheered loudly the boys smiled giving each other fives. "Take that Hawk," He said. Megan laughed. As they had Megan rehearse her stuff. "Jo you and Camille be my back up dancers please!" Megan begged. "Sure," they both said. Megan sang and they did their dance rehearsal which shocked the hell out of the boys how Megan was directing and getting the moves down. They practiced for three hours than Gustavo told everyone to go home.

After awhile Megan and Carlos were alone together in her apartment talking and snuggled up watching TV before they had to leave to the carnival. It was four o'clock in no time at all and they met the gang downstairs. As Jo and Kendall jumped in front of them "Hey! Why don't we take another way," Kendall said. Megan and Carlos looked at them weirdly "Why?" Megan asked.

They got their answer when Megan heard a voice she didn't want to hear ever again. "Lewis," Megan said breathlessly. Carlos looked at them he didn't know what to do really. He felt hurt how she said his name. "Megan I am so glad I found you finally," Lewis said. Lewis walked through the others to get to her. Megan looked at him "What are you doing here? Why are you here!" Megan asked. Lewis pulled out a dozen of red roses from behind his back. "I came here to apologize and hope that you will take me back," Lewis said. Now that's when Carlos looked hurt physically.

"Um can you guys excuse me and Lewis thank you," Megan said. They nodded as Kendall tried to tell Carlos to look on the bright side and not the bad side. "You never answered me how did you get here?" Megan asked. Lewis looked at her with his dirty blonde hair and his hazel eyes he was 6'0" tall. "Hawk he brought me here he said that you looked so miserable and I wanted to make things right between us again. I was stupid Megan," Lewis said. Megan shook her head no.

"No Lewis I don't want to make things right between us anymore. I am happy here now with my new friends and you just need to leave and don't look back," Megan said. Lewis got mad and he grabbed her wrist tightly "Come on let's go I am taking you back home where you belong," Lewis said. Megan tired to get free of his grip "NO LET ME GO LEWIS!" Megan said loud enough. The BTR gang was right there "Dude get off her she don't want you can't you see that?" Carlos asked. Lewis got in Carlos face letting Megan go. "Back off! this is not your problem it's between me and her not you freak," Lewis said. Carlos got mad "Now it is buddy," Carlos said.

"Megan we will talk again I promise you that and you will come home with me," Lewis said. Lewis left as Megan embraced Carlos and he held her tightly protecting her "I won't let anything happen to you Megan," Carlos said. "We all won't let anything happen to you," Kendall said. Megan nodded trying to fight the tears that were threatening to come. They left to the carnival to forget what had just happened. Soon they were laughing and enjoying their day together. Megan and Carlos were on the Ferris wheel again they were sitting on the very top looking down at everyone it was another big crowd of people.

"Megan are you sure your okay?" Carlos asked. Megan nodded "Yeah I am fine he's nothing to me now and I don't need him because I have you and the others now I am happy," Megan said. Carlos hugged her and they stared at each other's eyes for awhile and that's when it all happened they slowly leaned into each other and had their very first kiss. "Date me," Carlos said bluntly. Megan smiled and kissed him again it was a little deeper kiss. "Yes," Megan said. Carlos cheered loudly throwing his fist in the air and kicking the chair wildly. Megan giggled watching him do that silly stuff. As they got off the Ferris wheel they shared the good news with their friends. "Alright," They said.

Soon it was time for Megan to open up "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to a new artist please give it up for Megan!" The announcer said. People clapped as Megan stepped out onto the stage "How's everyone doing! Okay I would like to sing a few of my favorite tunes hope you like them!" Megan said. As Megan begun singing the crowd started to really like her she sang "Goodbye" by Kristina DeBarge "Take another piece of my heart" By Faith Hill "Makes me happy" By Drake Bell.

Than she introduced Carlos to sing a duet with her as the crowd cheered louder. They both sang "Where you are" By Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey, The crowd screamed and cheered as Carlos hugged Megan and they kissed right on stage and the crowd loved it and went crazier as Carlos went back to the boys. "OKAY EVERYONE NOW GIVE IT UP FOR BIG TIME RUSH!" Megan screamed. As they came out and jumped up started singing their songs. Gustavo and Kelly smiled as Megan and the girls watched the boys from backstage.

Soon Megan was lead off back stage and out of the crowd by Lewis. As Jo and Camille tried to stop him. But his friends blocked Jo and Camille from going. BTR was just finishing up Jo and Camille yelling at them that Lewis just took off with Megan. They took off running with Gustavo and Kelly to go save Megan. Lewis had a good grip on Megan's arm "Let me go you pathetic loser my boyfriend will kick your ass," Megan said.

Lewis growled as the long black limo pulled up and they were ten feet from the limo. "You are coming with me if you like it or not and we will leave back home to Iowa," Lewis said. Megan struggled as she kicked him in the shin. He let go for a few minutes Megan took off running as fast as she could. The BTR gang was not far from Megan's site. As Lewis grabbed Megan by the waist and dragged her to the limo. Megan struggling "HELP ME PLEASE HELP!" Megan screamed. Lewis shoved Megan into the limo before the gang got to her.

The limo peeled out of the parking lot. Carlos was now super pissed. "Let's go guys!" Kendall said. As they got into their limo "Follow that limo," they yelled in union. As they followed the limo to go save Megan.

* * *

Will they get to Megan in time or will she be a goner?

Please Review!


	5. Back to Palm Woods

**Back to palm woods**  
**By: YuukiKaname**  
**Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Nor Any famous names mentioned**  
**a/n: I do own my own characters. **  
**Warning: A bit of violence is in here you been warned**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The BTR gang kept on their tail "Come on guys we got to get to her back! I don't want to know what Lewis will do to her now that he knows Carlos and her are dating," Jo said. Soon they lost the limo and Carlos cursed as they kept searching for Megan. "We will find them and save Megan don't worry Jo and Carlos I promise we won't let anything happen to her," Kendall said.

Soon James spotted the limo again "Over there!" James yelled. The limo driver turned to the direction as it came to a stop when the other limo stopped at Hawk Records. Lewis got out of the limo dragging Megan out of the limo who was struggling against his grip she got free only to be thrown over his shoulder he dragged her inside Hawk Records. They pulled up right behind the other limo. "Okay time to make a rescue plan," Kendall said. As the BTR plotted to rescue Megan.

Meanwhile in Hawk Records Megan got shoved into a seat. "Well, Well Megan glad you could join us now I hope you like my present to you bringing Lewis back here for you and if you sign you can stay in LA but if you don't you can go back home to Iowa," Hawk said. Megan growled "Yeah not by choice and no I am not happy you brought that worthless piece of shit here and you can kiss my white ass I will not sign with you," Megan said, "Worthless piece of shit Lewis is." Lewis growled and he slapped Megan across the face hard you could hear the impact that was made. "Oh you will sign my dear even if we force you to sign your name tie her up," Hawk ordered.

They tied Megan to the chair. "Well if you value your friendship with the Big time rush boys I would do as your told to and sign to my record company because I don't think you want to see them hurt especially your boyfriend," Hawk said. Hawk grabbed Megan's face with his hand and jerked her head to face him Megan growled. "I would never ever sign with you and they are smarter than you think," Megan said. She spat in his face. Hawk growled angrily at her. "You will regret that," Hawk threatened.

He grabbed Megan's phone and called Carlos's phone. "Hello? Megan! Are you okay Megan!" Carlos asked over the phone in a panic. "Listen Big time rush and listen well if you come after Megan she will be hurt severely she is ours now and she will be going back to her own state," Hawk said. Carlos and the guys yelled at the same time at him over the phone. "If you don't believe me that I won't take action in hurting her listen closely," Hawk said "Don't you touch her!" Carlos yelled.

Soon the boys heard Megan scream in pain as she yelled for them to stop. "Now listen closely to my directions you want Megan to come out safely you tell Gustavo you don't want to be signed by him anymore and come work for me or your girlfriend will be taking a trip with Lewis far away from here," Hawk threatened them. Megan was screaming in the background don't do it and she got slapped really hard the boys could hear the impact.

"DAMN IT JUST LET HER GO SHE'S INNOCENT!" Carlos yelled. "Do what your told and she will be let go," Hawk said. Hawk hung up the phone before the boys could respond as they looked at each other "What do we do now," James asked. Logan came up with an idea "Okay we are going to make a fake fight scene with Gustavo he's going to call Hawk and tell him he don't want us we go there and save Megan," Logan said.

They all agreed with it and set it up with Gustavo and the boys walked in all angry at Gustavo "THIS IS BULL We want more fame more money you just don't give it to us," James yelled. As Gustavo started yelling back they all were in each other faces. Than the BTR boys left and Gustavo made that call. "Gustavo I was wondering when you would call me," Hawk said. "Hawk those pathetic boys are all yours I can't stand it anymore they are worthless dogs!" Gustavo yelled.

Hawk laughed and hung up the phone with Gustavo as the boys came in and Hawk greeted them "We did what you told us to do now let her go," Carlos said. Hawk smiled "Once you sign my contract will I let her go you guys can see her," Hawk said. Hawk snapped his fingers the boys were shoved into a dark room with little light and there laid Megan beaten and had her hands tied up her mouth was gagged clothes torn and legs were tied up as well.

They ran to Megan and they all helped to untie her. "Megan, can you hear us Megan?" Carlos asked. Megan winced and cried out in pain as she opened her eyes seeing she was in the arms of her love. "Carlos," She spoke out in a whisper. They all sighed in relief when she spoke. "Are you okay?" Carlos asked. Megan shook her head no. Logan looked over Megan.

"They cut her deep and she might have a few broken ribs so be careful with her Carlos she needs to stay awake now," Logan said. Megan coughed and blood escaped her lips that freaked them out. "We need to get her to a doctor," Logan said. Carlos picked Megan up carefully. "Hopefully we can get out of here," Kendall said. The door opened wide as Hawk and Lewis stood there. "Well boys before I let her go I would like you boys go to my recording booth if you would follow me," Hawk said. "She needs medical help she needs to be released now," Logan said. "Not till you boys sing," Hawk said.

They got up as Carlos carefully held Megan to him as they got up to walk when Hawk and Lewis walked in front of them they looked at each other and walked backwards and they took off running as they saw Gustavo pull up in his limo and they all hopped in Hawk and Lewis running at them. "GO GO GO!" Kendall yelled. They peeled out and took Megan to the hospital as they waited in the waiting room for her. Kendall called Jo and told her what had happened as Carlos was pacing he was a nervous wreck.

"It's going to be okay buddy she'll be fine," James said trying to reassure his best friend. Jo, Camille, Miss Knight, and Katie all came rushing in. "Any news?" Jo asked. Kendall shook his head no. Jo hugged Kendall as Camille hugged Logan. It had to be four hours later when the doctor came out. "How is she doctor?" Miss Knight asked. "Well she has a few cracked ribs a sprained wrist and stitches from the deep cuts that were inflicted on her," The Doctor said. Everyone looked sadder and upset. "She can go home now but she has to be on bed rest for five days I already informed her boss what had happened," The Doctor said.

The nurse rolled her out and Carlos heart broke seeing how pale she was and the bruises all over her body. "Doc when we found her the way she was her clothes were torn was she?" James asked. Doctor shook his head no. "She wasn't rape," He said. They all sighed in relief. They took Megan back to the palm woods. She clung to Carlos the whole time from leaving the hospital and to walking into Palm Woods.

Would Megan get better or will she just get worse can Carlos heal her?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I would like some feed back I rewrote this chapter like 5 times before I was satisfied with it


	6. Her Hero

Her hero  
By: YuukiKaname  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Nor Any famous names mentioned  
a/n: I do own my own characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went to the boys apartment as Carlos sat down with Megan in his arms her head resting on his shoulder as she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Poor girl," Miss Knight said. Jo frowned as Kendall hugged her. Soon a knock came at the door as Katie answered it. "Hello is this where we can find Megan?" She asked. Soon James, Kendall, and Logan were at the door. "You are not going to hurt our friend so you best back off," Kendall threatened. "Oh heavens no we would never hurt Megan we heard Lewis came here and we wanted to protect her," The boy said.

"What are your names," Logan asked. "I am Ashley and this is Mike my fiance we are Megan's old middle school high school friends," Ashley said. Ashley had red curly hair with green eyes she stood 5'0" she was wearing rocker torn pants with a white beater underneath a hot pink shirt that hung off her shoulder. Mike was 6'2" tall Black hair brown eyes he was wearing black slacks and a blue button up shirt.

"If we let you in your only staying to explain yourselves and if she freaks out in a bad way you guys will leave right away and never come back," Camille said. They nodded as they walked in and they gasped at the site of how Megan looked. "We were too late Mike," Ashley said. Carlos was now curious "Tell us the whole story now," Carlos said. Ashley and Mike sat down as the others joined them.

"Well to make a long story short, It just wasn't the whole bet that happened Lewis was a very abusive boyfriend she wouldn't leave him though we begged her to it was when she caught him cheating she got the courage to leave him he was wonderful the first six months of them dating than this all happened," Ashley said, "So we brought her in our home for five weeks she wouldn't talk or eat really so we helped her escape from Iowa to here getting her a job in acting."

"She never told me she was abused," Jo said. Their hearts breaking hearing this. "Because dear she don't want people to give her sympathy or look at her any different she wants people to see for who she is," Mike said. They talked a little more. "We are going to try to lead Lewis away from here so he won't bother you guys anymore," Ashley said. They nodded. Ashley and Mike left before Megan woke up.

Carlos had to go to the bathroom so he moved Megan gently off him she started whimpering when he moved from her. Jo sat down and placed Megan's head on her lap Carlos was back in seconds as Megan opened her eyes. "Hey beautiful are you hungry?" Carlos asked. Megan shook her head no tears falling again she covered her face with her hands. Carlos hugged her.

"Megan you can stay with me till you can get back on your feet," Jo said. Megan shook her head no wildly and clung to Carlos. "Why don't she stay here she can sleep in mine and Katie's room," Miss Knight said. Megan looked down saying nothing just sitting next to Carlos. As they tried cheering her up. "Ashley was right she's not going to talk," James said. Megan perked her head up and acted like she was writing on paper.

"Well she'll talk by paper," Logan said. Handing her a paper and pen. Megan wrote 'why was Ashley here?' "Because her and Mike were worried sick about you they found out Lewis was here and they were checking on you," Carlos said. Megan wrote 'oh I want to sleep next to you Carlos please I would feel safer' Carlos nodded "Yeah you can do that," Carlos said. Miss Knight wasn't really to happy with the idea but knew if that's what made Megan felt safer than so be it.

Three days past by it was middle of the night Megan was snuggled up to Carlos she still didn't speak nor did she really eat. She wasn't suppose to get out of bed unless someone got up helped her. Megan was soon having a nightmare she was tossing and turning violently. Carlos tried to wake her up soon with all her tossing and turning woke up the boys when she shot up screaming.

Katie and Miss Knight ran in the room "What's going on!" Miss Knight asked. They knew Megan had another nightmare. Megan just busted into tears as Carlos hugged her. The only thing that calmed her down finally was the boys singing a few notes from their songs they didn't care as long as they knew she was going to relax. "Which one should we sing this time?" Carlos asked.

"How about Nothing even matters," James said. Megan nodded and they sang a few lines from their song and soon Megan was calm and laying back down. The boys went back to sleep for the night Megan got up earlier than the boys she wasn't suppose to be able to walk till tomorrow. She didn't want to wake the boys up it was 4 in the morning she went to walk to the bathroom.

She was holding onto stuff when she walked to get to the bathroom. Soon she heard a noise and jumped 4 feet when she saw it was James grabbing a drink. "Megan you know your not suppose to be up," James said. Megan pointed to the bathroom. James walked over to her "Can I pick you up or you want me to wake up Carlos?" James asked. Megan really didn't let anyone touch her besides Miss Knight, Katie, Carlos, Camille, and Jo.

Megan whimpered and James knew she wasn't ready for anyone to touch her. "Megan I know you are still afraid of us touching you but we are not going to hurt you," James said. He got closer and she whimpered louder and soon Carlos was up he saw Megan wasn't in bed he quickly got up and opened the bedroom door to see Megan standing all tensed up because James was near her.

"James what the hell man you know she isn't ready yet why you out here sweetie?" Carlos asked. Megan pointed to the bathroom and Carlos picked Megan up and carried her to the bathroom he shut the door standing outside and waited for her to finish. "Carlos I am sorry man it hurts all of us to see she is still scared of us guys," James said. Carlos understood very well.

Megan whimpered as Carlos opened the door and picked her up bridal style and in a very low whisper but they heard it "I'm sorry James," She said. That broke James heart knowing that she thought she was bringing everyone down. "Megan don't be sorry I am the one to be sorry," James said. Megan nodded she whimpered a bit. Carlos carried Megan back to bed as James followed in the room.

Soon on the fifth day Megan was able to walk around and actually take care of herself but still no words really. Carlos kissed Megan softly on the lips "Would you like to go with us to Rocque Records with us?" Carlos asked. Megan nodded and hugged Carlos she got dressed in her black jeans and yellow tank top with a dark blue t-shirt over her the tank top she walked out to Carlos.

"You coming with us?" Kendall asked. Megan nodded she had her note book and pen in hand. As Carlos took Megan's hand and they walked to the limo so they can go to Rocque Records. As they traveled to Rocque Records Megan rested her head on Carlos's shoulder. Carlos smiled and held her close to her "You don't have to worry about anything anymore Megan I promise you that," Carlos said. "Yeah we all will protect you," Logan said. Megan smiled softly at them than wrote thank you and showed it to the boys.

Hmmm what will happen next to the BTR gang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review please come on! Please ;_;


	7. Finally Talking and Sleepover?

**Finally talking and sleepover?**  
**By: YuukiKaname**  
**Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Nor Any famous names mentioned**  
**a/n: I do own my own characters. **

Several days later Megan and Jo came back from rehearsal. Megan was wearing her black glitter tank top low ride tight blue jeans and her white hooded sweatshirt. Jo was wearing her black shorts and red tank top. Megan didn't tell the boys she was talking again she wanted to surprise them Jo snickered when they came to the lobby to meet them. "How did rehearsal go?" Kendall asked. "Good but Megan still won't talk so they made her do some standing scenes," Jo said. Megan looked down. "It's been eight days," James whispered.

"And the only time she talked was to say she was sorry to you. So what James she will talk when she wants to talk," Carlos said. Megan smirked big she ran and jumped into Carlos's arms almost knocking him down. She flicked James on the nose. "Butthead," Megan said. They all looked at Megan Jo started laughing. "Hey you can talk," Kendall said. Megan nodded.

"I miss talking you know," Megan said. "We missed hearing your voice," Logan said. Megan smiled and hugged Logan than Kendall and even James than she flicked him again. "Hey!" James said. He started chasing Megan. "Can't catch me!" Megan yelled. The boys followed as they chased Megan all around Palm Woods. Soon Jo, Katie joined in the fun when Megan ran she jumped over the rope and than Katie and Jo tightened the rope and the BTR gang fell into the pool.

Megan, Katie, and Jo stood there laughing at the boys. "It's on," Carlos said. "Eep," Megan said, "Run Run Run." Megan, Jo, and Katie took off running as the boys chased them. The girls spilt up as Carlos chased Megan soon he caught her and tackled her to the ground. "Mwahaha feel the wrath of Carlos," Carlos said. He gave Megan a noogie. "Gah Uncle Uncle!" Megan said. Carlos stopped and helped Megan up. "You want to go out for our second date?" Carlos said.

"I would love that," Megan said, "Let's go chill in my apartment." Carlos smiled and he picked Megan up bridal style and carried her back to the apartment. They watched the others being chased by the girls. Carlos and Megan chuckled and unlocked her apartment and walked in. "Want to watch something or TV or pop in a movie?" Megan asked. Carlos smiled and thought about it. "How about we watch a little TV," He said.

Megan turned on the TV as Carlos popped on the couch Megan sat down next to him snuggled up to him close. Soon Megan moved herself to sit on Carlos's lap and they started kissing soon Carlos made the kiss even deeper and it started getting even hotter in the room as Megan stripped her sweater off and Carlos stripped his sweater off his body. Wearing his white beater t-shirt his black pants.

Soon a knock came to the door breaking their kiss and Megan went to the door to answer with Carlos not far behind it was the gang. "Hey love birds we were wondering if we could peel yourself from each other for a bit so we can go out for some pizza and ice cream?" Kendall asked. Megan nodded "Sure why not," Megan said. Megan went to turn off the TV when Big time rush's music video came on. "Hey guys come quick," Megan called out. They ran and started getting excited to see their "City is ours" music video.

Once that was finished Megan turned the TV off and they left to the pizza pallor when they arrived at the pizza pallor and walked in and sat in a booth were some girls came running up wanting autographs from the BTR boys. They took pictures with their fans than sat down. "So what to order," Logan said. They all decided on two pepperoni pizza's and a Hawaiian pizza. "Dig in!" They all said in union.

After they ate their pizza they got ice cream laughing and enjoying everyone's company. Kendall and Jo left everyone after awhile they went on their date to go see a movie. Carlos and Megan went back to her apartment and settled down to watch a movie. Logan and Camille went to chill at the pool side relaxing and enjoying each others company. James went to the pool checking out the girls feeling lonely without a girlfriend he wished he had one right now.

Kendall and Jo sat down in the back row in the theater watching some sort of action romance movie. Logan and Camille relaxing together as they started kissing softly and snuggling closer each other talking about what they want to do on their next date. Meanwhile Carlos and Megan were chilling in her apartment on her couch watching a marathon of "CSI: Miami" they watched maybe a good two hours of the movie before they started kissing.

Their kissing got deeper and passionate it was really heating up Carlos took off his beater revealing his nice toned body that was almost a pack. Megan had only stripped her tank top off to reveal a lacey black bra. They kept making out till his hands started to get a little to much roaming for her. "Carlos," Megan said almost out of breathe. "Yeah?" Carlos said. You could see he had a friend popping up to visit in his pants.

"We only been dating for a week and three days now I don't want to take it to the next level till we been dating for three months I'm sorry," Megan said. Carlos sighed a bit "It's fine honey I understand you feel uncomfortable I think I will go home and take a cold shower," Carlos said. Megan who had tears in her eyes. "You can just shower here," She said trying not to cry. Carlos groaned kicking himself for making her tear up. "Okay I'll shower here I think it would be a little hard to explain to the guys what happened," Carlos said.

Megan nodded and she gave him a clean towel and he was to take a cold shower to get rid of his little friend that came to play. Megan got up her tank top back on and sat back down watching CSI: Miami why she waited for Carlos to get out of the shower. When Carlos stepped out he came back into the living room and sat on the couch pulling Megan to him. "Sorry about that," Carlos said.

"No it's fine don't worry about it," Megan said. They watched TV some more before they knew it both were snuggled up on the couch asleep for the night. Logan walked Camille back to her apartment and the kissed goodbye as Logan went to his apartment opening the door with a smile. "Hey have you seen Carlos?" Miss knight asked. Logan shook his head no. "Last I knew he was in Megan's apartment," James said. Kendall was the last one to walk in. "He probably fell asleep in her apartment," Logan said.

"Someone call his cell phone I don't think he should be staying over at Megan's apartment," Miss Knight said. The boys looked at her. "Ma she stayed in his room with us when she was attacked nothing went wrong I don't think he would do anything really," Kendall said. Miss Knight gave him a look "Just call him," Miss Knight said. Kendall sighed "Okay," Kendall replied.

Kendall called Carlos as it rang three times Megan answered it. "Hello?" Kendall asked. "Oh hey Kendall," Megan said yawning. "Hey Megan is Carlos with you?" Kendall asked. "Mmhmm he's asleep hold on let me wake him up," Megan said. Megan kissed Carlos a couple times. "Hey sleeping beauty wake up Kendall's on the phone," Megan said. Carlos took the phone. "Yeah Kendall?" Carlos asked half awake. "Hey Carlos Ma wants you back home," Kendall said.

"Okay I'm coming," Carlos said. Carlos hung up and looked at the time seeing it was almost midnight. Megan had fallen back to sleep on Carlos. So he quietly maneuvered himself off her and than picked her up and carried her to her bedroom tucking her in. "Goodnight sweetheart," Carlos said. He kissed Megan softly on the forehead than left walking back to his apartment. "So what's wrong with me sleeping at her apartment?" Carlos asked.

"Because I just don't think it's appropriate that you stay the night in her apartment," Miss Knight said. Carlos gave her a look. "But it is okay that she stayed here in my room in my bed," Carlos said. Miss Knight gave a look "Well that's because she was hurt and needed help," Miss Knight said. They all groaned. "Same difference Ma just he's not with all of us," Kendall said. Miss Knight threw her hands up. "Okay okay you win," Miss Knight said. They all retreated to bed for the night to wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Please Review and also put in an OC App if you want ur character date James for next chapter due by Friday to give me you character app**


	8. Is it true love

**Is it true love?**  
**By: YuukiKaname**  
**Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Nor Any famous names mentioned**  
**a/n: I do own my own characters. OC app is closed The winner will be revealed in the story enjoy! **  
**Warning: Possible lemon involved here **

**Five months later…**

Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall were sitting at the palm woods pool relaxing and chilling a day without the girls only due to them working and Camille was trying to land a role. "This is great, no girls just us guys," James said. The boys agree than suddenly a gorgeous girl with long wavy light brown hair, beautiful green eyes her height had to be 5'7" she walked in wearing pink wedge shoes that had a strap around the ankle and she had blue jean shorts that were a little tug and she wore a white beater with a long pink shirt that hung off her left shoulder with sunglasses on her forehead. She smiled to the boys as James quickly jumped over to her.

"Hello my name is James Diamond welcome to the palm woods and what is your name?" James asked. She smiled with a little blush. "Palmer Francis and I am a beginner model for an up and coming clothing line, I moved here from Westbrook, Maine, I heard about you guys Big time rush right?" Palmer said. The boys jumped up "Yep," They said in union. "I think I'm going to like the palm woods very much," Palmer said. She had a bright smile on her face. "I'll show you around," James said. As he took off with her.

"Carlos you do know today marks your relationship with Megan right?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded "Already got it covered since she gave me a key to her apartment I have everything ready in there before she gets home to the palm woods," Carlos said. They chilled and relaxed as James came back a couple hours later. "I think the new girl likes me," James said. They smiled "That's good to hear," Kendall said. "So soon all of us will have a girlfriend and no seventh wheel," Logan said. They all agreed and daydreamed.

"Dude's want to do a jam session?" Guitar dude asked. "That sounds great, Let's text the girls to come straight here," Logan said. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall text their girlfriends to come straight to the pool area. When the sun was beginning to set the BTR gang and everyone were chilling around each other. As Megan, Jo, and Camille walked in together. Megan was wearing black high heels with straps that wrapped twice around her ankle. She had her purple tank top on and blue Capri's on. Jo walking in her green tank top black shorts and green flip flops. Camille was wearing her orange stripped shirt with blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Come on girls, we would like you to meet a new girl who came to palm woods," Kendall said. They walked their way to the group. "This is Palmer Francis," James said. Palmer waved than she extended her hand. Jo, Megan, and Camille shook her hand and introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you guys," Palmer said. The girls smiled. As guitar dude was just strumming along.

"So Megan you want to kick us off?" Guitar dude asked. Megan smiled sure. She whispered in Guitar's dude's ear as he started strumming to it. Megan started singing "Making me fall in love again" By Kellie Pickler. As everyone was enjoying it. Megan hit each note prefect as she finished singing she pointed to the boys. And they sang their songs as others sang different songs.

Soon everyone was splitting up going their own way. Carlos walked Megan to her apartment "I got a surprise for you," Carlos said. Megan smiled "Really?" She asked softly. Carlos nodded as Megan turned the handle to open the door there she stood seeing rose petals made out as a big heart and in the middle of the heart was a black velvet box. "Oh Carlos," Megan said like she was trying to breathe. "Open it up," Carlos said.

Megan opened up the black velvet box to reveal a 24k diamond heart necklace "Oh my god Carlos it's gorgeous," Megan said. "Happy fifth anniversary Megan," Carlos said. He took the necklace and Megan moved her hair out of the way and he put it on her. Megan turned around and kissed Carlos "Thank you so much," Megan said, "You showed me how to be treated right." Carlos kissed Megan softly.

"I told you Megan I will show you the real way and not the fake way," Carlos said. Megan started to cry but it was tears of joy. Carlos hugged Megan. "Megan," Carlos said. Megan looked at him "There is more let me show you," Carlos said. Carlos helped Megan stand up and they went to the kitchen area were he had cooked a full course meal they ate together laughing and sharing how their day went.

Carlos than told Megan to go to the bedroom and there was the roses he bought the first time he apologized as he walked in behind her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack from shock?" Megan asked. Carlos chuckled "No but sit down I got one last thing to tell you," Carlos said. He started to sing "I Need you" by Marc Anthony. Megan had more tears in her eyes once Carlos finished singing. She tackled him to the ground. "I love you to my Carlos," Megan said.

_**(Warning the LEMON is starting you don't want to read it skip it)**_

They kissed again as they kissed deeper and passionate as it deepened and started getting hot soon clothes were tossed everywhere and all Carlos laid in her bed was his boxers and Megan was only wearing black strapless bra and black string bikini underwear. "I love you Megan I never felt like this before with someone," Carlos said. Megan smiled "I am so glad Carlos you have won my heart I am very grateful you picked up my shatter heart and got all the pieces back together," Megan said.

They kissed again as Carlos pulled himself over Megan's slender body. "Do you want to go all the way tonight if you don't I will understand," Carlos said. He felt the tightening in his boxers throb. Megan pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "Make us one Carlos please I want us to be one," Megan said. Carlos smiled kissing Megan and than down her jaw line ever so softly as he kissed her neck sucking on it a little bit.

As Carlos kissed her shoulder on each side pulling both straps off her shoulders she was blushing really bad now as Carlos took off her bra and let it fall off to the side. Megan covered her breast "Why are you covering them they are beautiful just like you," Carlos said. Megan released her hands finally as he took both in her hand making her gasp sharply.

Soon his boxers and her underwear were on the floor as his hand roamed all over her body. Megan started breathing heavy a bit nervous and she was so turned on. "Carlos, please be gentle with me," Megan said. Carlos smiled "Don't worry you are my first as well," Carlos said. Carlos slipped his finger in Megan's pussy as he got her prepared for his long 8 inch cock. Megan moaning as his fingers pumped in and out of her Carlos crashed his lips to hers kissing deeply.

Once he felt she was ready he position himself "I'll go slow I promise," Carlos said. Megan nodded as she bit her lip ready for him Carlos thrust himself in slowly as he started to pump himself in and out. Megan moaned In pleasure. He finally got to the barrier. "You ready? I won't move till the pain subsides you just tell me," Carlos said. Megan nodded. Carlos thrust again and broke her hymn Megan cried out in pain tears fell as her hands gripped tightly to Carlos shoulders.

Carlos hugged Megan apologizing over and over. Carlos kissed Megan softly on her lips "Okay," Megan said. Carlos started back up as they both were moaning in pleasure as Carlos went faster making the bed rock back and forth soon the screamed in climax and pleasure both sweating Carlos rolled off to the side and snuggled Megan close to him.

_**(END OF LEMON)**_

Meanwhile Palmer and James were sitting alone in the pool area talking getting to know each other. "So I was wondering you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" James asked. Palmer smiled blushing a bit. "I would really like that," Palmer said. As she slowly moved her hand to her hair pushing it behind her ear. James smiled "Great I will pick you up at 5 than?" James said. "Sounds like a plan," Palmer said.

James smile got bigger he stood up. "Now my lady why don't I walk you up to your apartment," James said holding a hand out to help Palmer up. She took his hand and he than pulled her up and than hooked his elbow to hers and he walked with her to her apartment. Once they reached her apartment they said their goodbyes and James went back to his apartment with a smile.

"So?" Kendall asked. "I got a date with Palmer tomorrow," James said proudly. They gave him a high five. "Anyone seen Carlos yet?" Logan asked. They shook their head no. "He's staying the night at Megan's apartment tonight," Katie said. "Ahh," The boys said in union. As they all ran to the TV to play video games yelling at each other and laughing. After they finished gaming they went to bed to await for morning to arrive.

* * *

Please Review hope you all liked it. And if you don't know who the winner was thank you Smileysurfer22 for your submit in my OC app


	9. AN: Lyrics

**A/N: Okay BTR fans if you want to be in my story as James girlfriend need you charater name and what you are actress/model/singer. Also need info on the type of hair hair color eye color height and what clothes they will be wearing Please IM me on my fanfic account! b4 friday I am writing the next chapter right now so it might be in next chapter or the chapter after that one I'm in the mist of it but James needs a girlfriend dont ya think? okay peeps start messing me.. And here are the lyrics for each chapter...**

Chapter 1: **Come and get Higher - Matt Nathanson**

I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in your love  
So Come on, get higher loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and thw swing of you hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in your love

I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said

(repeat verus 1)  
(Repeat Chorus)

I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, Hold on, Hold on, Hold on

Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

Ooo Ooo Ooo  
(Repeat Chorus)  
So come, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

It's all wrong, It's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So Come on, get higher  
So come and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Broken" by Lindsey Haun**

Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles

When you're broken  
In a million little pieces  
and your trying  
But you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
I Know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hitting walls and getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah

(Repeat chours)

Better days are going to find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

When you're Broken  
In a million little pieces  
And your trying  
But you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

* * *

**Chapter 4 "City is Ours" by Big time rush**

The City is ours (x2)

Rolling past graffti walls,  
Billboards lighting up the block  
Everyone of us on a mission  
Got my whole crew by my side  
Cars beep, beep when they pass us by  
Now its time to get down to business

(Logan)  
We pull up, open the door  
All the girls, scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall  
And, everybody is calling  
Here they come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it all started

(Chorus)  
Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but,  
Tonight the city is ours  
Live it up  
Untill the morning comes  
Today was crazy but,  
Tonight the city is ours

(James)  
My, my look how we roll  
Was it only a month ago  
Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)  
Now we're here like, yeah we told ya  
Still far, but we're that much closer  
And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)

(Repeat Logan's verus)  
(Repeat Chorus)  
The city is ours (2x)

(James)  
We gotta believe  
It's destiny calling  
So night after night  
We rock the whole place out  
As hard as it seems  
I know if you want it  
Then it's gonna happen some how

(Repeat chorus)  
The city is ours (4x)

(Kendall)  
The city is ours

* * *

**"Big Time Rush" by BTR**

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhh

Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time.

Whatcha want,  
Whatcha feel.  
Never quit,  
Make it real.  
When you roll big time.

(Ohhhhh.)  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Better take your shot now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Step it up,  
Get in gear.  
Go for broke,  
Make it clear.  
Gotta go big time.

Make it work,  
Get it right.  
Change the world over night.  
Gotta dream big time.

(Ohhhhh.)  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Finish what you start now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Look around,  
Every light is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
Nothings as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams.  
You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town.

We can't die,  
Now we lay it on the ground,  
We'll never look down.  
Welcome to the big time,  
All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.  
Welcome to the good times,  
Life will never be the same.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

* * *

**"Til I forget about you" By Big time rush**

Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say  
It's over, it's over, it's over.

Heading out, cause your not on my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here until the sun starts the rise,  
and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...

Dance hard, laugh hard, turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
'til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
Don't care, my head's spinning all around now  
I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
'til I forget about you!

'til I forget about you!

And you thought, I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left I don't wait by the phone  
I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving  
Found a place where I can lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going...

(repeat chorus)

Spending money like you don't mean a thing  
Going crazy, now don't even think  
I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do  
'til I forget about you

(Repeat chorus)

'til I forget about you  
'til I forget about you  
'til I FORGET ABOUT YOU!

* * *

**"Goodbye" By Kristinia DeBarge**

[Verse 1:]  
Am I suppose to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act?  
And you don't know where your life is going?  
Am I suppose to be torn apart  
Broken-hearted in a corner crying'?  
Pardon me if I don't show it

_[Bridge:]_  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together  
But either way, baby, I'm gone

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering'  
I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singing' it  
Sing!

_[Hook:]_  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, Goodbye _[repeat]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
Cut my hair cause it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long do  
Had to switch up my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changin' up how I ride  
No more on the passenger side  
Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

H-hey, H-hey  
H-hey, Goodbye

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_

Goodbye!

* * *

**"Take another piece of my heart" By Faith Hill**

Didn`t I make you feel  
Like you were the only man?  
Didn't I give you everything  
That a woman possibly can?  
Each time I tell myself  
i think i've had enough  
well i'm gonna show you baby  
that a woman can be tough  
Come on, come on, come on and

Take it  
Take another little piece of my heart now baby  
Take another little piece of my heart  
I know you will  
Break it  
Break another little piece of my heart now baby  
cause you know you got it  
If it makes you feel good  
so good

You're out on the street lookin' good  
Baby deep down in your heart  
you know that it ain't right  
No you'll never hear me cryin  
you know i cry all the time

Each time I tell myself that I can't stand the pain  
You hold me in your arms  
and I start singin once again  
Come on, come on, come on and

(repeat chorus)

each time i tell myself  
that i can't stand the pain  
you hold me in your arms  
and i star singin once again

so Come on, come on, come on and take it  
Take another little piece of my heart now baby  
won't you just take it  
Take another little piece of my heart  
i know you will  
and you will break it  
Break another little piece of my heart now baby  
cause you know you got it  
If it makes you feel good  
oh so good

Take another little piece of my heart now baby  
won't you just take it  
take another little piece of my heart  
i know you will  
and you will break it  
break another little piece of my heart now baby  
take another little piece of my heart my heart my heart my heart my heart  
take another little piece of my heart now baby  
won't you just break it  
break another little piece of my heart my heart my heart my heart my heart

* * *

"Makes me Happy" By Drake Bell

Well hello let's go  
everybody must know  
love's in my heart like a bomb  
It's blowing a song inside I'm singing  
sunshine that your bringing now and it makes me happy  
Listen to the radio playing back in stereo  
Sounds like my favorite song  
I'm humming along my head is ringing  
And I just can't stop singing now 'cause it makes me happy, it makes me happy  
You're everything I need, handed from above  
I can't get enough of your love  
Cause it makes me happy  
Living in a day-dream  
I'll show you what it all means  
Spending some time in the sun  
Let's get up and run it's just beginning  
And I just can't stop singing now  
'Cause it makes me happy, it makes me happy  
Like a fantasy that you never find  
Right in front of me all the time  
And it makes me happy  
I want it all but not too much I wanna feel the way you touch me  
I'm the kind of guy who's always there to come and find you  
Save the rainy days for another time  
I'm just here to say read between the lines  
I'm so glad that your mine  
Cause you make me happy  
you make me wanna sing  
do do dodododo  
do do do do  
do do dodododo  
do do do do  
do do dodododo  
do do do do  
do do dodododo  
do do do do  
do do dodododo  
do do do do

* * *

**I will put in the last lyric for chapter 4 when I write more lyrics into my story so enjoy and remember if you want to be James girlfriend I need a character name their hair color their eye color height and clothes they will wear and ur occupation as either a actress/singer/model IM me on my fanfiction best character and occupation will be put in my story and a thanks will be also put in**


	10. Date and he is still here

**Date and he's still here**  
**By: YuukiKaname**  
**Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Nor Any famous names mentioned**  
**a/n: I do own my own characters. (Don't own Palmer Smileysurfer22 does)**  
**Warning: There is Attempting of harming self in this chapter**

The next morning Megan was in the shower getting ready to go to work as Carlos was making breakfast for them both. Megan came out of the shower she walked to Carlos who was just setting down two plates of food. "Smells good," Megan said. She was wearing her pink top black skirt and black flip flops that had fake diamond jewels on the straps. "Thanks enjoy," Carlos said.

They ate breakfast after they finished Megan's phone went off it was Jo. "Hey Jo yeah I'm ready I will meet you in the lobby," Megan said. They hung up. "I will probably not be home when you come back from rehearsal Gustavo has a lot for us to do," Carlos said. Megan nodded "Alright I think me, Jo, and Camille will have a girls night out," Megan said.

They kissed goodbye and Megan met Jo in the lobby and Jo gasped "Megan did he get you that?" Jo asked. Jo admiring the diamond heart necklace. "Yeah oh my yesterday was a perfect night Jo so much to tell you," Megan said. As they left to rehearsal the boys were off to Rocque Records to record and see what was needed to be done. Before they knew it they were back in the palm woods "Well I got to get ready for my lady," James said. James was gone in a flash.

"Well the girls are out for a girls night so do we want to go out for a boys night?" Logan asked. "Sounds good I heard they have a great burger joint around here so let's check it out," Kendall said. They agreed and took off to the Burger place called "Mr. Meaty's" As they sat down and ordered their meals. The girls were sitting at a dance club that had karaoke going some people had really good voices.

After a couple hours in the club Megan went up to sing. "So close" by Jennette McCurdy as Megan sang the crowd was cheering and dancing. She put the microphone and went to get off stage when one started clapping all by himself and Megan froze. Jo and Camille cursed this wasn't good when they saw Lewis walking towards the stage to Megan.

Meanwhile.. James and Palmer went to Village Inn and sat down and waited to order their food. "So do you miss Westbrook?" James asked. Palmer looked at him "Not right now maybe later down the road I'll miss my friends for sure and my family members but right now I am liking LA a lot," Palmer said. James smiled his perfect winning smile. As they finally got to order their food Palmer was really enjoying her date with James her heart started racing like crazy.

The boys were enjoying their burgers when Kendall and Logan's phone went off. Kendall saw it was Jo and Logan saw that it was Camille they answered after taking a hard swallow of their food. "Hello?" They said. Carlos enjoying his food. "WHAT!" They yelled. That got Carlos's attention. "Where are you guys?" Kendall asked. "We are on our way," Logan said. They hung up.

"We got to go Lewis is at the place where the girls are," Kendall said. Carlos shot up and they got into the car luckily Logan had his full licenses and they drove off to the club and ran in as Carlos, Logan, and Kendall ran in. Megan was in total panic mode she was in the bathroom now trying to hide Lewis was kicked out and he left the site before the boys came.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked. "Bathroom Camille is trying to get her to come out," Jo said. Jo hugged Kendall as he wrapped his arms protectively over Jo. "They kicked him out but he threatened he be back," Jo said. Carlos went with Logan to the woman's bathroom. Kendall and Jo not far behind. "Megan come out we will go home," Camille said. Megan wouldn't move as Camille opened the door Carlos came in not caring.

"Megan," Carlos said. That's all he had to say and Megan came out from hiding and embraced Carlos as he held her tightly. They left the club and went back to the Palm Woods. And Megan had her nails dug into Carlos's shoulders. "Okay ow ow Megan lighten up," Carlos said. Megan loosened up and they all had to come up with a plan to get rid of Lewis once and for all.

James and Palmer were just walking in Palmer holding a stuff teddy bear that James won her at a little game place they went to Palmer kissed James on the cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend?" James asked. Palmer nodded and they kissed again but this time on the lips. They joined the gang James frowned when he saw the distress on their faces. "What's going on?" James asked.

"Lewis," Camille said. James flipped "What the hell why is he still here?" James asked. "Um what's going on?" Palmer asked. "Lewis is Megan's ex who broke her heart she came here he showed up almost killed her and he's still around," Camille said. Palmer's eyes grew wide "Wow that sucks," Palmer said. They nodded. "Carlos I don't want to stay by myself tonight," Megan said. "You won't Megan I promise," Carlos said. "Let's make it a sleepover at Megan's apartment sound good?" Kendall asked. Megan nodded she buried her head in Carlos's neck.

"I got an idea," Megan said. They looked at Megan "It is going to be very risky but we got to do it," Megan said. "Not if it's going to danger you," Carlos said. Megan shot up from Carlos. "What other choice do we have Carlos tell me?" Megan said. They all looked at each other and no one said a word. "That's what I thought," Megan said. They sighed "No No No way in hell will you do this!" Carlos argued. Megan growled "What else do we have Carlos! Mr. Brains don't have no ideas Kendall doesn't!" Megan yelled.

"You are not endangering your life and that's that!" Carlos said. Megan got even more mad. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MY HUSBAND? MY DAD? NO!" Megan yelled. That was a mistake on her part. Carlos threw his helmet onto the ground "I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND OR DOES THAT EVEN MATTER TO YOU?" Carlo yelled. Megan froze and she stood there saying nothing. "WELL?" Carlos yelled. Soon Kendall and the others jumped in. "Why don't we worry about the whole Lewis thing later," Kendall said.

Carlos walked out the apartment slamming the door. Megan went to her bedroom slamming it and locking it as she slumped down the door. "Kendall go talk to Carlos we will try to get Megan to come out," Jo said. Kendall left to talk to Carlos who was fuming in the hallways. "Carlos," Kendall said. "No she basically made herself clear she doesn't care about our relationship!" Carlos said. Kendall sighed "Come on man she's hurting because of him and she's scared shitless of us getting hurt that is why she would put herself endanger than us," Kendall said.

In Megan's apartment. "Come out Megan please come and talk to us," Jo said. Megan didn't move nor did she respond she had shut everyone out in the world it felt like her heart was breaking all over again. "This isn't good," Palmer said. "No she just shut everyone out," James said. Carlos and Kendall walked back in. When they heard Megan scream out in pain.

"She locked the door and wont let anyone in or say a word," Jo said. Carlos grabbed his helmet and he rammed himself into the door breaking it open. Megan was in the far corner in the dark sitting like a lifeless doll as she held a razor in one hand as she held it to her wrist ready to cut her first wrist. Carlos knocked it out of her hand and embraced her tightly. "Megan I am so sorry I am so sorry," Carlos said over and over.

Megan snapped back to reality as the others watched than left the room to watch TV while Carlos and Megan made up "Is she really that bad?" Palmer asked. "She had a rough relationship stage so yeah, she's getting better at this," Jo said. "Poor girl," Palmer said. They nodded. Soon Carlos came out alone "Well she coming out?" Kendall asked. "No she's going to bed and I'm going with her so she told me to tell you guys to have a good night you guys can watch TV eat snacks there is extra pillow and blankets in the closet," Carlos said. They nodded as Carlos went back to her bedroom and locked the door behind him he climbed into bed with Megan and snuggled her close to his side.

As they all went to bed for the night waiting for morning to arrive and hope someone comes up with a better plan than what Megan came up with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you all enjoyed


	11. An: Note & Lyrics

A/N: Okay I am redoing the last chapter I just put up yesterday cause I didnt like it and it just seemed so awful so I am redoing it. It will be back up shortly and better than what it was BUT here are the lyrics for the last Chapter 4 and other chapters

CHAPTER 4** "WHERE YOU ARE" By Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey**

There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me?

[Chorus]

Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are

And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'll do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there?

[CHORUS]

Then I will be free  
So take me where you are  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and just be there?  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together  
(and we will breathe together baby)  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)  
We'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to be  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
(only then will I be free)  
Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there Where you are  
I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
I've got to believe  
I'll always be waiting here  
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe

**Chapter 8 "Making me fall in love again" Kellie Pickler**

People will tell you that this kind of love will fade  
That being in love like this is only a phase  
But baby after all this time ain't nothin' changed  
All you gotta do is look at me that way

And there you go makin' me fall in love again  
There you go makin' me fall in love again

Oh, and I gotta tell you there's nothin' better  
You and me together, workin' on forever  
Everyday with you is always somethin' new  
You only gotta be yourself  
And there you go makin' me fall in love again

Baby sometimes you can say the craziest things  
I love how you don't care what nobody thinks  
You're highly original, totally in-typical, never change  
All I gotta do is look at your smiling face

There you go makin' me fall in love again  
There you go makin' me fall in love again

Oh, and I gotta tell you there's nothin' better  
You and me together, workin' on forever  
Everyday with you is always somethin' new  
Only gotta be yourself  
And there you go makin' me fall in love again

You're my sunshine, you're my rain  
Sure feels good to know you feel the same

I gotta tell you there's nothin' better  
You and me together, workin' on forever  
Everyday with you is always somethin' new  
Only gotta be yourself  
And there you go makin' me fall in love again

There you go makin' me fall in love again  
There you go makin' me fall in love again  
There you go, there you go makin' me fall in love again

Makin' me fall in love again  
(There you go, there you go)  
Makin' me fall in love again  
(There you go, there you go)  
Makin' me fall in love again  
(There you go, there you go)  
Makin' me fall in love again 

CHAPTER 10 "So Close" By Jennette McCurdy (Yes she is Sam from ICarly listen to her songs she's got an amazing voice!)

_[Verse 1:]_  
You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin, all my little heart strings  
Got me all tied up in knots, anytime I see your face  
Oh, it brings out, it brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how you did it, but you got me real good  
Hook line and sinker like I knew you could,  
But you don't even notice, boy I wish you would  
I can't help myself

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away

_[Verse 2:]_  
I think you might be close to perfect, cause you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out of a magazine,  
Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream, (oh oh oh)  
I can't help myself, now my secrets out

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away

_[Bridge:]_  
I wish you were mine,  
All mine, mine all mine,  
I wish you mine, all mine,  
I wish you were mine

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away (oh, oh, oh)  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away


	12. Dont be mad and Their happiness

Don't be mad and Their happiness  
By: YuukiKaname  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush Nor Any famous names mentioned  
A/n: I do own my own characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning everyone was up and waiting for Carlos and Megan to come out of the room. Megan walked out first she had sex hair and bed hair so no one really could tell the difference. "Good morning everyone did you guys sleep well?" Megan asked. They nodded "Yeah thanks for asking are you feeling any better?" Jo asked. Megan nodded "Yeah sorry about last night," Megan said. "Not a problem," Palmer said. Megan smiled.

Megan made breakfast as Carlos joined everyone for breakfast. Megan nor Carlos has told any of their friends that they joined as one. As they sat and relaxed "Well I got to go and send out my pictures to modeling agency for clothing lines," Palmer said. James kissed Palmer goodbye as he walked her down the lobby. The gang joined James down to the lobby.

As they chilled in the lobby talking about random things. Megan excused herself to the bathroom but really when the boys were in a deep argument discussion Megan took off to find Lewis to get rid of him so her and Carlos and everyone else can go on with their lives. Megan got into a taxi and drove where she knew he would be. When she got there she sent a text to everyone. "I love you all don't be mad at me but I am not in Palm Woods I went to find him"

She stepped out of the taxi and looked at Hawk Records building taking a deep breathe. Meanwhile everyone looked at their phones when they went off. "She did not!" Carlos yelled. "Let's go," Kendall said. They all took off to find Megan to save her from getting hurt. Carlos was freaking out the worst out of everyone "Relax we will find her before she gets hurt," Kendall said trying to reassure his friend though he didn't know himself.

Megan got slammed right into a wall by Lewis as he held her by her throat. "Bitch I will make you suffer so bad," Lewis threatened. "Lewis stop I came here by myself would you like to hear me out or try to kill me?" Megan asked. Hawk walked to them "Let her go Lewis," Hawk said. Megan coughed a bit "Came to make a deal," Megan said. Hawk smiled at this "What deal is this?" Hawk asked.

"I will record one song and Only one song for you if you make Lewis leave town and never ever come back and you leave me and my friends alone from now on, We got a deal?" Megan asked extended her hand. Lewis objected to this "No way in hell I am not leaving here till you come with me," Lewis said. Hawk stopped him "Deal," Hawk said, "Ginger walk Megan to the recording booth please."

Lewis was extremely pissed off now he left to grab a metal bat and he went to the recording booth where Megan and Ginger were. Lewis got ready to swing Megan pushed Ginger out of the way. "YOU BITCH I WILL HURT YOU I SWEAR IT YOU WILL EITHER DIE OR BE HOSPITALIZED FOREVER IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU!" Lewis yelled. Megan took off running screaming as Lewis chased her.

Megan had ran to a dead end on a balcony her heart racing "MEGAN!" Carlos and Logan yelled. Megan looked down to see them as Lewis gripped her by the throat leaning half her body off the railing "Bitch I deserve you not him not that ugly looking freak!" Lewis yelled. Megan had tears in her eyes. "HEY SHE IS MINE SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU FOR A REASON!" Carlos yelled. Lewis got pissed and bent Megan down further.

"No don't let me go don't let me go!" Megan cried. Carlos and Logan ran up to where Lewis was with Megan. "Dude just calm down we can get this all settled in a civil matter without anyone getting hurt," Logan said. Lewis glared "Shut the fuck up you stupid moron if I can't have her no one will have her I promise you that!" Lewis said. The cops, ambulance, fire trucks were at Hawk's Record. The other BTR gang with Jo, and Camille were on the side lines watching in horror.

"Lewis please let me go we don't have to do this," Megan said. Lewis held the bat high "Bitch shut up," Lewis said. The cops were trying to talk Lewis into letting Megan go. Carlos and Logan were trying to keep it him from pushing Megan off the edge. Soon Lewis went to push Megan off she hooked one of her ankle's around the railing and when he went to push. Carlos and Logan yelling no. Lewis went flying off the edge instead as it was like slow motion to Carlos.

Megan suddenly lost balance from her footing and she started to fall. "CARLOS!" Megan screamed. Carlos had grabbed Megan by the wrist holding onto the railing "I got you don't worry," Carlos said. Logan came and helped pulling Megan up to safety everyone clapped. Megan looked at Carlos and she embraced him tightly as he held her close to him. She kissed him and than hugged Logan and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," Megan said.

Hawk and Ginger ran in "You okay?" Hawk asked. Megan nodded. Soon Megan saw the cops and paramedics run in than her whole world went black as she fell to the ground. "MEGAN!" Carlos and Logan yelled. Paramedics checked her pulse. "She's fine she just had passed out from the excitement," One EMT said. The gang was at the hospital waiting for Megan to wake up after they checked her out.

Megan woke up and walked to the gang after she signed her release papers. She ran to Carlos and embraced him as he held her close to him both had tears in their eyes. "I am sorry I thought I was doing the right thing don't be mad at me," Megan said. The gang joined a group hug and Carlos and Megan sent together alone when they got back to Palm Woods.

Palmer came running and she jumped into James arm's "I got a part in modeling! They hired me to model a new line coming out!" Palmer said. James swung her around and kissed "I am so proud of you," James said. "How are your day?" Palmer asked. "Well hectic Lewis is arrested though and Megan and Carlos can finally be at peace," James said. Palmer smiled "Well I am happy for them," Palmer said.

Megan and Carlos joined the others and they all were at the pool area. Megan pushed Carlos in the pool laughing at him as the others did too. "Megan we got to go our producer called we need to do final rehearsal," Jo said. Megan groaned as she met Carlos at the edge to give him a kiss. They left to the studio and did their thing they had to do.

"Jo I will be back trust me I am going to make a special visit to someone," Megan said. Jo looked at her funny. "You'll see when I come back," Megan said. Jo went back to Palm woods as Megan went to Rocque Records. Jo walked to the guys "Where's Megan?" Carlos asked. "She said she be back," Jo said. They frowned. As they all chilled at the pool wondering what she be up to.

At Rocque Records Megan went to Gustavo's office. "Gustavo sign me up," Megan said. Gustavo choked on his coffee "Are you serious?" Kelly asked. Megan nodded "It would be a pleasure signing with you I did make one promise to Hawk I will keep so he will leave BTR alone so I am going to do that and I will open for Big Time Rush when they start their tour my acting will be put on hold for now," Megan said. Gustavo nodded.

Megan went to Hawk Records "Okay just this one song I am already signed to a company we made a deal even though Lewis is in jail and going to Iowa to serve it out I will still sing that song for you," Megan said. Megan sang the song than went back to Palm Woods as she smiled big she walked to Carlos and kissed him deeply.

"Okay what's all this about?" Logan asked. Megan smiled "You'll find out tomorrow," Megan said. Megan sat on Carlos's lap as she noticed a friend was popping up she giggled. They looked at Megan awkwardly. Soon the boys were picking on each other which entertained the girls as they wrestled around. They were finally going to be at peace for once in their life times. No psycho person was going to come after them.

The next morning the boys went to work as Megan was long gone and at the Rocque Records hiding waiting for Gustavo give the queue to walk out. "DOGS Recording booth now," Gustavo yelled. They went to the recording room as they started singing their songs. "Okay Okay something is wrong here oh I know why don't you guys welcome your guest star vocalist," Gustavo said.

They looked at each other than Gustavo weirdly as Megan walked out in a black low v neck shirt and blue jean skirt that was tight around her body and black flip flops. "Hello boys," Megan said. "Okay we don't get it," James said. Megan rolled her eyes "I signed up with Gustavo to do my own recording and I will be opening for you guys," Megan said. They celebrated as they came out and hugged Megan.

They sang as Megan went to sing by herself and the boys listening. "Megan will do a duet with each one of you guys and than a group duet so let's get this group duet going," Gustavo said. They sang "Thank God I found you" By 98 Degrees featuring Mariah Carey. "One sweet day" by Mariah Carey featuring Boys II Men. Once they finished those Megan sang a personal song she made herself. The boys loved it as she sang her heart out. She was finally happy and worry free

Palmer joined the boys in listening to Megan sing in the recording booth. Palmer sat on James lap as this was a brand new start for both the BTR gang, Megan and Palmer in hopes of joy and no more danger or hurt for them as they all walked out together from Rocque Records studio and into the limo. To start their brand new journey….

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Lyrics for last chapter

**"Thank God I found you" By 98 Degrees feat. Mariah Carey**

I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I finally found the unvernished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you

I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you  
Because without you beside me I can't survive  
I don't wanna try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life

_[Chorus]_

See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess it shows  
that we were destined to shine  
After the rain to appreciate  
And care for what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way

_[Chorus]_

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful  
I found you

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you

**"One Sweet Day" By Mariah Carey featuring Boyz II Men**

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive

_[Chorus:]_  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared

_[Chorus]_

Although the sun will never shine the same again  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray

_[Chorus]_

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say

**OKAY EVERYONE I AM GOING TO WRITE A BRAND NEW STORY AND I NEED YOUR OC APPS U CAN EITHER WRITE IT ON A REVIEW OR AN IM I NEED TWO BOYS AND TWO GIRLS NEED THEIR NAME, EYE COLOR, HEIGHT, THEIR OCCUPATION IN THEIR PALM WOODS STAY, THEIR STYLE OF CLOTHES AND PERSONALITY AND THEIR LOCATION FROM WHERE THEY CAME FROM. I WILL START MAKING THE STORY ONCE I GET IN MY APPS. AND THE ONES I CHOOSE I WILL THANK IN MY AUTHORS NOTE THANK YOU SO MUCH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY**


End file.
